


Sherlock Holmes dead and alive

by Rangerfan58



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: based in cartoon Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century





	Sherlock Holmes dead and alive

Lestrade was  _not_  happy, first Holmes went off on his own again, second Moriarty had escaped, and finally well, there was nothing to prove to her that Holmes had survived the duel against Moriarty, then again there was nothing to prove he was dead so that counted as a win in her mind

"Lestrade get back here ASA-immediately"

"sorry sir but I'm not finished here yet"

"Lestrade I know it's important for you to find the dead detective but there's some paperwork that needs filled plus Watson is out of the repair unit and needs someone to tell him what's happened since he went off-line while fighting Moriarty"

"and you can't due to the fact that not only are you not as close as I am to Holmes, but something else has come up that needs your undivided attention correct?"

"exactly Lestrade, it's that one gang again, the one that's caused us trouble since before dead detectives and dead criminals started roaming the streets again"

"ah, the one that kidnaps children and brands them into the gang and almost no one has left due to the fact that they can be tracked, I understand sir just give me five minutes to give some instructions to some officers and less than obedient kids and I'll be there as soon as I'm finished"

"right, oh and once you're finished here I need to talk to you about those unregistered informants that seem to hang around Hol…the dead detective, Grayson out"

and with that communications are cut and Lestrade stares for a few minutes surprised that Grayson was about to say Holmes' name, once she finished staring she gave the officers instructions to inform her immediately if anything of Holmes was found and then told the Irregulars that in no uncertain terms were they to go home and get sleep for school sounding cross, but that was because they had a mutual understanding that she barked at them because she actually cared about them, and they argued because they cared about the others they were closely connected with, even if they didn't sound like it. Fifteen minutes later she was in Grayson's office

"what took you Lestrade?"

"sorry sir, I had an argument with the kids not to mention there's also traffic to consider"

"right I forgot about that, well about those kids, I finally realize what a big help they are as unregistered informants so tell them that if they have vital information they can go to any officer and tell them what they know, but don't think that means I approve of what they do to get the information, however they do have good skills that we can utilize and not get them into trouble with people we can't exactly check as easily as they can"

"I understand sir, oh and sir they won't be giving us information all the time since they are required by Holmes to go to school"

"well at least he's managed to get some young people off the streets"

"yes sir that is good, sir how's that gang coming along?"

"extremely frustrating, about twelve of the kids actually managed to escape, though they still have the chips inside of their skin, and I've found out something new that's going to get your blood as boiled as mine did"

"what is it sir?"

"the chips can call any and all members back and the chips literally bleed if they ignore them for too long"

"they what!?"

"I thought you'd be mad"

"sir, do these kids have  _that_  on them as well?"

"yes and  _that_  has been photographed as evidence against this gang once the time comes"

Lestrade touches her left arm as if remembering something and then she gets Watson to tell him the bad news. Two days later it was a weekend and the Irregulars and several officers were checking a grid area to see if they could find any trace of Holmes and then finally they find one

"Inspector I found his cane"

"an' I found his coat and cap"

"beep-burr-weee"

"good job you three now we can narrow the area even further, plus we have his stuff once he is found"

well three weeks later they finally found him, he had been frozen and they weren't sure how to thaw him out yet so he was taken to New Scotland Yard where they technicians could try and see what they could do to revive him, no one knowing it wouldn't be until something similar happened to another person that they would actually manage to get the best hint as to proceed. Two years after Holmes was found and one year after the Irregulars had started gather information on that one gang they had heard about from officers on the street another frozen person was brought into New Scotland Yard, but this time they had the device that had done it, and as they scanned the person it was  _exactly_  like Holmes so they took apart the device to study it and three weeks later made a counter device and informed Lestrade, Watson and Grayson and Grayson in turn informed the Irregulars who were meeting with him regarding some for his ears only information regarding the gang that kidnapped kids so everyone was there for the thawing of two people

"we'll thaw out the person most recently frozen just in case we need to tweak anything"

and so they succeed in thawing out the person who gave them a chance and that person said that it was a bit too hot and to prove it he had first degree burns on his arms and face

"ok then we'll turn down the temperature and then thaw out the other person"

"there's…achoo…someone else…achoo…frozen…achoo"

"yes there is"

"come on there's some hot liquids for you plus some cold medicine, anyone you want us to inform?"

"my…achoo…wife is probably…achoo…worried about me by now"

"oh ok we'll tell here you're here"

and so the one person leaves and Lestrade has hot liquids right there due to the fact that she expected Holmes to have a worse reaction having been frozen for two years, five minutes later he was thawed out and shivering so badly that she realized he wouldn't even be able to hold the cup, so once he was wrapped in blankets, she held the cup for him while he drank the tea

"wh-while I-I app-ppreciate the t-t-tea L-Lestrade I'm a b-bit t-t-too c-c-c-cold f-f-f-for effectiveness"

"be quite and drink Holmes, trust me after being frozen for two years anything warm will help, after all I was in a frozen ocean for three weeks and I didn't fully recover for three months after"

and so Holmes went quite and drank the tea. Several hours later Holmes was warmed up as much as he could and was in Baker Street under strict orders from Lestrade, Grayson, Watson and the Irregulars to rest, but he didn't need to actually sleep unless he was tired so instead he was in his favorite chair getting caught up on the happenings of the past two years

"well I think that's enough for one night after all you three have school in the morning"

and so for the next six months Holmes completely recovered from his ordeal and also started looking into the Dragon Net gang and having former gang members helped a great deal, when one day three years after Holmes was frozen Lestrade finally had to speak up about something she had been hiding for a long time that only Grayson knew about her and it was because of what the escaped members said one meeting

"hey guys we have some stories I think we should tell so that you understand the gang a little bit better"

"yeah but this first story doesn't have a very happy ending, and it's used as an example to all gang members not to betray, try to escape or leave the gang"

"what story would that be?"

"the story about the one that succeeded in escaping, for three days"

"you see this person didn't like what they were being forced to do so they threatened to go to the police with the information on the gang but the boss didn't like that at all so she beat them very badly"

"once that was done the boss thought that was it, the member wouldn't try anything stupid but they did, two days after the beating even though the person could barely stand forget about walking they snuck out of the base without any one noticing"

"the next day though the boss found out and started a city wide search for this member and three days later they found them and then they…they…"

Lestrade speaks up then

"they killed them right?"

"how do  _you_  know this story inspector?"

(sighs) "because I'm not exactly who you think I am, I've been hiding something for a very long time, and only Chief Grayson knew this about me after I joined New Scotland Yard, that gang member they killed, that was me, they dumped my body in the Thames and left me to drown thinking that I was already dead but I wasn't, instead of killing me, they nearly beat me to death, once I was sure that they were gone I got myself out of the river and to the nearest hospital, once I had been treated and was actually conscious the police came to question me, Chief Grayson was just an inspector at the time and was one of the ones who questioned me about what had happened and I told them everything I could, unfortunately due to the fact that the boss is extremely paranoid she moved her base after I had escaped so I couldn't give them her current hide out but I did manage to give them information on a few other hide outs that gave them valuable information to use against them once the gang was caught but not until then, when I heard who you guys were from I was literally afraid for your lives and the fact that I'm the only person who's successfully managed to get the chip outside of their body, then again once the person is considered dead the chip is deactivated so any and all booby traps are also deactivated"

"do you still have the tattoo marking you as one of us?"

"no as soon as I could I got rid of it, though I did ask that a similar tattoo be put in it's place, and the Chief granted that request knowing that I had lived with it for so long it was like a part of me"

"ah so you know that the tattoo is linked to the chip eh?"

"yes I knew, I found out on my own but I'm guessing that now a days the gang members are told as a warning as well right?"

"exactly inspector, just one more reason why  _not_  to do anything that harms the gang"

and so for several hours they heard more stories, some that Lestrade was familiar with and thus could add any missing details and others that were more recent, until finally while they certainly weren't finished everyone needed sleep so the former gang members left. Once they left Lestrade gave Holmes and the kids some more personal information into the stories that she knew about

"I know I should've told you sooner Holmes but I never really thought they would return, plus even if I  _had_  thought about their return I wanted to keep you partially safe from the life I was forced to live"

"is that part of the reason why you became an inspector like your ancestor?"

"yes Holmes it is part of the reason, but it's mainly because I used to read stories about you"

well the next day Lestrade, Holmes and Watson were at the hospital anxiously waiting for some news on Deidre who'd somehow been involved in an "accident" of course until he had undeniable proof Grayson wasn't buying it seeing as how ever since they had become unregistered informants, he had actually changed a bit about how he felt about the kids, not to mention he occasionally called Holmes by his last name but it wasn't often, not to mention it was also only when they were alone in his office or in Baker Street. Three hours after they had arrived the doctor finally came out

"how is she doctor?"

"she's going to be fine inspector, she's actually quite lucky she wound up where she did"

"which is where exactly?, all I know is that she was apparently hit while walking across the street"

"she wound up being tossed across the street and into an officer who was getting ready for his shift, he was the one who brought her in"

"thank goodness they were smart and brought her straight here instead of waiting for an ambulance"

"what do you mean Lestrade?"

"you didn't come in with me but when I asked about Deidre's condition they mentioned that she was lucky she came in alive at all it was that bad, plus apparently the officer also did some field medicine meaning he took care of what injuries he could and then also made sure she wouldn't be moved around while he was rushing her to the hospital"

"now than I'm sure you want to see her but absolutely no visitors for two days, she's been put into a medical coma to help promote healing and she's going to  _stay_  that way until I say so"

"can we at least make sure she'll be alright?"

"what do you mean by that?"

"just look into the window and see her breathing and healing"

"that will be permitted but only for a minute than you have to leave"

and so they get a quick look and see that she was indeed going to be ok and then left all of them going to New Scotland Yard to inform the Chief personally and see about thanking the officer that had saved Deidre's life

"how is she Lestrade?"

"she's been put into a healing coma by the doctors but they expect a full recovery"

"that's great"

"sir is it possible to thank the officer that saved Deidre's life?"

"I'm afraid not Lestrade"

"why not chief Inspector?"

"easy Holmes, after he reported in he was sent to investigate some suspicious activity in the downtown area and we haven't been in contact with him since"

"not good"

"no Lestrade it's not and I can't send anyone else down there right now because of how dangerous it is with the fact that it could be the Dragon Net gang that's there"

(sighs) "I understand sir, but if I may if he doesn't report back within three days I want to search the general area he was in"

"I'll permit that Lestrade after all I  _do_  want all my officers so be reporting in"

well two and a half days later they finally received word from the missing officer, he was in the hospital in serious condition since he had been injured during his search for the things he was looking at but he was indeed alive so they went to get his story and also to thank him for saving Deidre's life

"Deidre that would be the young woman I saved about three days ago correct"

"yes that was her"

"how's she doing?"

"well she hasn't been taken out of the medical coma yet but hopefully she will be soon enough and then she can recover that much quicker"

"it's good to hear that she's at least still alive"

and so they left to see if they couldn't find more on the Dragon Net gang to take them down plus the kids that had escaped the gang were now officially in high school learning about everything they could so that they could help out even more with various jobs that would be needed in the police force and in the rest of the city

"so how are the kids today Holmes?"

"pretty good Lestrade plus I heard that Deidre has finally awakened from the medical coma"

"that's good to hear hopefully life will return to normal for her soon"

well three years later and things hadn't returned to normal instead things had actually gotten much worse, the Dragon Net gang had figured out that the traitors were most definitely alive and helping the police so they started a war against New Scotland Yard and when the leader saw Lestrade she was infuriated seeing as how she had personally shot Lestrade and thought her dead and when the two confronted each other the leader of the gang mentioned the old leader had died in the hospital after a major accident two years after Lestrade was thought dead but good always beats evil and eventually the Dragon Net crew was defeated and they name of the Irregulars was passed on two a younger group seeing as how the original Irregulars of the 22nd century had become police officers, naturally they were unregistered informants seeing as how Grayson had indeed come around about that but only the Irregulars were unregistered all other informants had to be registered for safety reasons, eventually Grayson retired but to the shock of all it wasn't a top rated inspector that took his place it was the hot headed, always ready for action Lestrade that took his place, but once she was behind the desk she actually mellowed out plus she also let other officers take over most of the investigations but that doesn't mean she stayed out of them. Twelve years after Lestrade had taken over Grayson she and Holmes finally married and while life was crazy for the family they wouldn't have it any other way


End file.
